


sixty

by chadsuke



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: time passes.





	sixty

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2011 and found it in the depths of my computer

It’s a good thing that they have glamour rings, otherwise they would’ve had to leave town a long time ago. At the age of sixty, Rachel and Garfield Logan aren’t known for their demonic heritage, their shape-shifting abilities, or their oddly-colored skin. No, they’re known to be the old couple that no one knows how they got together, with one of them very introverted, not speaking to many unless she had to, and the other telling horrible jokes and always with a smile on their face.

No one can deny the love they have for each other.

They had two children, one normal, one not. The normal one is their only daughter, the youngest, appropriately named ‘Tara’, which Rachel had been the one to suggest. There’s nothing to suggest that she’s half shape-shifter and a quarter demon. Sometimes, on occasion, something will shatter when she gets very, _very_ furious, and she has a love for animals that eclipses anyone’s, and she knows nothing of superherohood. She doesn’t look like either of her parents, in particular, but a blend of both, and her wit is all her mother’s, and her smile is all her father’s.

Right now, she’s pregnant with her third child.

The second child, the oldest, their son, had inherited Rachel’s gift with magic, albeit not her demonic powers, and had decided to be a superhero, the instant his parents sat down to have a talk with him about it. Named ‘Mark’, after Garfield’s father, he had adopted the alias ‘Magico’, no matter how stupid his boyfriend told him it was, and was out there fighting crime.

They had never been so proud.

But they aren’t superheroes, now, just an old couple of about sixty years, in a cozy home in a small town. They know more than other people, and they’re always ready to be called on, but for now… they’re civilians.

Rachel is half-demon, though, and she ages more slowly. It’s easily covered up with her glamour ring, but when she and Garfield don’t wear them, when they’re just their normal selves, just with each other, it’s blatantly obvious.

So when a green-skinned man, his eyes crinkled by smile lines, and his face lined with laughs, tugs a book out of her slightly aged grey hands, and pulls her to her feet to dance, she doesn’t protest, only making sure that her spot is saved, before she takes his hand, swaying and dancing lightly with him as they dip around the room. He croons lyrics to an old song in his even older voice, his singing talent never having arisen over the years, and she smiles despite that.

On the counter, tucked away between the unwashed coffeepot and the old stove, lies two communicators, both yellow, both with T’s on the top. Despite the fact that they are clearly older than anything else in the kitchen, from the ancient dishwasher to the slightly rusting refrigerator, they look new.

Taken care of.


End file.
